


Locks Do Work You Know!

by Ukume94



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Locks Do Work You Know!

Effie looks to Haymitch as he butters his toast, the silver knife's ridges making a scraping sound against the cooked bread.  
How could he act like nothing had happened last night? She thinks to herself as she looks away to see Katniss and Peeta sitting across from each other in the fast moving train.  
The 75th Hunger Games will be held in a couple days, pulling Haymitch's name from the bowl really made Effie scared and stressed that she drank a little more then she should have.  
She went to Haymitch's room last night to tell him how she felt, as she walked inside a little bit more then talking happened after walking inside the room.  
Today he was acting like nothing had happened and it was really pissing her off.  
Maybe it was a one time thing? She thinks to herself feeling cheap.  
Effie clears her throat once a lump began to form.  
Effie was many things; A leader, a fighter, sassy, outgoing, flamboyant, kind and loving but she was not cheap.  
Two can play at this game. She thinks as she stands to her very high heels and walks towards the table he was now eating his bread.  
She grabs one of the circular peach tart in his hand, she bites the tart and moans at the flavor.  
Katniss and Peeta turn around to see why i the world she was making those noises.  
Effie opens her eyes seeing everyone in the room staring at her.  
"I'm sorry, these tarts are so delicious. I couldn't help myself." She says as she blinks her gold eyelashes tickling her upper cheeks.  
Peeta and Katniss turn back around to speak to one another, leaving Haymitch the only one looking to the upset woman.  
"Can I help you?" He asks biting his bread.  
That did it for Effie, she lets out a growl and heads out of the room. but not before throwing her tart at the man.  
Effie walks all the way to the back of the train, the large windows bringing in the sunlight into the room.  
She sighs as she makes her way towards the couch, wanting to kick off her heels and head back to bed.  
Matter of a fact, she didn't sleep in her own room last night.  
Last night. She thinks again; she touches her face gently as she blows air from her lungs moving back to lean against the couch.  
The door slides open causing her to turn quickly, her eyes meeting Haymitch's.  
She knew she should have locked the door.  
"Can I help you?" She asks using his words but with a snappy bite to them.  
"What's got you all flustered this morning sweetheart?" Haymitch asks walking towards her.  
Effie stands to her heels, meeting Haymitch eye level.  
"You." She answers turning away to walk out of the room and towards her room. Her plans change once Haymitch grabs her by the arm causing her to swing back towards him.  
"Is this about last night?" He asks.  
"Yes, but also about you ignoring me. I don't just do things like that with everyone." She says fighting off tears.  
"Hey, hey." He says pulling her closer and touching her chin gently. "I didn't want the other two seeing or hearing us talk about it. I don't regret it if that's what you're thinking." He says.  
"I wasn't thinking that, I was thinking I was another notch on your raggedy belt." She says.  
Haymitch gives a look of pure shock and sadness.  
"You're more then that to me. Everything I said last night was true." He says.  
Effie smiles softly feeling slightly bitchy knowing Haymitch wasn't that kind of man to make you feel unwanted or unloved.  
Effie leans in closer to Haymitch, kissing his cheek softly leaving a small shade of blue lipstick against his cheek.  
Haymitch chuckles as he leans back to look at his capitol girl, his smile once again upon his handsome face.  
He kisses her gently on the lips loving the taste of her blueberry lipstick. He continues to kiss her wanting more of the woman has to offer.  
His hands slither up to her dress, untying the tied up strings of material holding her breasts in place.  
Effie pulls back looking aware of where they are.  
"Lock the door before someone comes inside." She says glancing towards the door afraid to be caught by one of the peacekeepers.  
"Don't worry about it, we're in a private place. Nobody is gonna find us here." He says trying to reassure her.  
Effie glances towards the door once again before taking his word and continuing to kiss him.  
His hands continue to work her dress, his mouth lavishing kisses upon her wanting mouth.  
Finally untying the last string of material, he works to pull the top down grasp on to one of her breast.  
As he starts to work it down the door slides open and Peeta stands in the doorway mouth wide open in shock.  
Haymitch lifts the untied material up to try and cover her up, Peeta looks up to the roof of the train car; making sure to keep his eyes occupied on something else.  
Effie hides her face against Haymitch's shoulder wishing to God Peeta would leave.  
As if he heard her silent please, Peeta begins to stammer.  
"I... I'm g-going to. I'm just going to." He walks away not turning back around to see the scene again.  
The door closes leaving it just the two of them again.  
Haymitch begins to laugh against the side of her neck, Effie smacking him as she grabs the material from his hands to cover herself up.  
"I told you Haymitch, I told you someone would come in to see. 'Lock the door' I said, locks do work you know!" She says trying to quickly tie up the material again.  
"I'm sorry, Effie." Haymitch says while he continues to laugh.  
"Oh shut up you." Effie says deciding to walk out of the room with the material tied up in a very hurried fashion.  
Haymitch laughs as he follows her out the room.


End file.
